In the field of X-ray examination devices, there are continuous efforts being made for designing the devices to provide as wide angles of inspection of the body as possible. This does also have to be combined with an ergonomically well functioning device for the staff handling it. This means that the medical staff should be able to easily access the patient in order to for instance perform operations while at the same time not having to change the position of the patient when inspections of the patient are to be made from various angles. This is quite a challenge.
In doing this there have been a number of solutions proposed for X-ray examination devices. One such solution is the so called C-arc solution, where an X-ray source is provided at one end of a C-shaped arm or arc and an X-ray detector is provided at the other end of the C-shaped arm facing the X-ray source. The C-shaped arm can then be turned round an isocentre using a guiding system. This C-shaped system allows large rotation angles but is however normally limited regarding patient coverage, i.e. it is normally not possible to inspect the whole body of the patient without moving the patient or the system. Such guiding systems are furthermore often complex, bulky and may limit access to the patient.
Another system is the so called G-based system, where a G-shaped arm or arc is used instead. This arc allows better patient coverage but is however more limited regarding supported inspection angles. Also this device uses a big guiding system.
US 2004/0008820 describes the use of an X-ray examination device having a main C-shaped arm provided with a radiation receiver and a radiation source, where these units face each other. The main arm can be turned around an isocentre. The C-shaped arm is connected to a device moving mechanism. The device moving mechanism is connected to the ceiling, wall or floor of a room and provides two axes of rotation for enabling movement of the whole device.
However it would be of interest to provide an alternative X-ray examination device that enables an even greater freedom of selection of inspection angles regarding a patient.